Sweet Waiting
by Mr. Martin
Summary: A Mother's Day story. Mia reflecting on her life and family.


**In honor of Mother's Day. Here's a nice little story about motherhood from my favorite romantic pairing.**

* * *

**Sweet Waiting**: A Golden Sun Fanfiction

By

Hugh D. Martin

Mia opened her eyes to find herself alone in bed. She guessed that her husband, Isaac, had let her sleep in today. In fact she could hear him downstairs with the children. She sat up in bed, not an easy task with her present condition, and thought about her life to this point.

After they had returned to Vale from igniting the Elemental Lighthouses, she and Isaac were married. During the rebuilding of the town, Isaac had built a house for the both of them, with a workshop built off one side for his job as a carpenter. After that, they had settled down to raise their children. The firstborn was Ryan, who was now five years old and never let anyone forget it. She laughed softly about that, the boy was so much like his father. Then came their little girl Mary, now three, what a wonderful spirit that girl had, she was going to be a fine and beautiful woman someday. And now Mia was pregnant _again_, this time with twins! She looked down at herself; at seven months along her belly was huge. She'd told Isaac that she thought she looked like an over-inflated balloon, he'd just scoffed and said she looked the most beautiful when she was pregnant. She had laughed almost the whole day after wards.

She sometimes heard the other townspeople jokingly wondering how many children she and Isaac were going to have. The two of them made it no secret that four was enough. Mia was fine with that, as a girl in Imil she had never dreamed of being a mother, and now her she was married to the man of her dreams with two wonderful children and two more on the way. Isaac had once told her he wanted her to be the happiest woman on Weyard, he had more than succeeded.

A knock on the bedroom door snapped her out of her reverie.

"Come in," she said.

The door opened and Isaac walked in and sat down on the bed next to her. He smiled warmly and gave her a kiss,

"Good morning Angel," he said to her, "happy Mother's Day."

That's right, she realized, today _was_ Mother's Day. That was why they'd let her sleep in this morning.

"You can come in now," said Isaac. Ryan and Mary came in the door with gifts for their mother. Ryan was carrying a tray for breakfast in bed, and Mary had a handful of wildflowers.

"This is for you mother," said Ryan as he set the tray on the bed.

"Thank you dear," said Mia; she gave her son a kiss on the forehead and ruffled his unruly golden blonde hair.

"Here Momma," said Mary as she handed her mother the flowers. Mia picked her up and set her down on the bed,

"Thank you sweetie" she said giving the blue haired girl a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," said Mary, giving her mother a big hug.

"I love you too," said Mia.

"Come on now kids," said Isaac, "let your mother enjoy her morning to herself."

They exited the room and shut the door so Mia could enjoy her breakfast in peace.

Later in the day, Mia came downstairs to find the house bustling with activity. Ryan was practicing with a wooden sword, not swinging it about, she'd tan his hide if he ever broke anything and he knew it, he was practicing forms and stances. Mia smiled as she watched her son, a mirror image of his father. She couldn't help but wonder if one day he'd go off on some grand adventure like his parents had. Looking over to the other side of the house she saw Mary and Isaac playing pat-a-cake. Mary looked just like her, that long, lustrous blue hair that Isaac loved so much. She wanted her daughter to stay this age forever, that way she wouldn't have to chase off any potential suitors with a broom.

She placed a hand over her womb as she felt the twins kicking. She smiled happily, she loved being a mother. She loved all the hugs, kisses and presents, all the games of hide and seek and bedtime stories. She even loved all the skinned knees and runny noses, all the times her children got the flu and had to sleep with a bucket next to their bed. She loved it; she had a wonderful loving family and she knew that the twins growing in her womb would be welcome into the world with that same love they showed each other.

That night, Mia went to bed with her husband's strong arms wrapped around her. She loved these quiet moments when it was just the two of them. Just being in Isaac's embrace made her feel safe, no matter how stressful the day was she was always relaxed when she was with him. Looking down at her swollen belly she realized something. Motherhood suited her, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**Happy Mother's Day. Don't forget to review.**


End file.
